


Little Scraps Of Paper

by rose_live



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: Angst, Deaf!Tony, M/M, Mike and Jaime are a year younger than Vic and Tony, Slow Burn, Themes of suicide, Vic and Tony are the same age, mentions of abuse, themes of homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_live/pseuds/rose_live
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their words are little scraps of paper, a thousand words left unsaid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Scraps Of Paper

**Author's Note:**

> All signing will take place in italics. Thoughts will take place in bold.

Vic found the first note on his desk. He was in third grade, just having moved to San Diego, and today was his first day of school. It was a tiny folded up piece of paper with the words ‘hello’ scrawled inside with blue ink. Vic looked around until he found the source of the note, a boy sitting next to him. The boy gazed at him with big brown eyes, before letting out a smile. Vic waved back, saying hello. The boy stopped for a second, before making a few hand gestures. Vic didn’t understand what the boy was trying to say. He passed the note back over to the boy.

The boy wrote ‘my name’s Tony, what’s yours?’ on the note. Vic wrote back, the two passing the scrap of paper back and forth until it was simply one big blob of blue ink, words barely visible. Tony reached for another piece of paper, but was stopped when the teacher was standing over his desk. She looked perturbed, snatching the paper from Vic’s desk before reading it over.

  
“Mr. Fuentes, it’s only your first day here and you already seem to be causing trouble. Why don’t you and Mr. Perry head down to the principal's office. He can show you the way.” Vic looked downcast, as Tony motioned for him to follow him. The two walked in silence until Tony pulled out a little note pad. As they sat in the office, passing back notes, they both knew that they were going to be friends for a very long time.

-

Vic found the note shortly after the start of his fourth grade year. During the summer he and Tony didn't get to spend much time together, but that was okay. The little time they did spend together was great. Eventually Vic's mom wanted to meet the boy that Vic had been talking about so much, so Tony came over one night for dinner. That's when Vic's mom learned that Tony was Deaf, explaining to Vic what that meant. Vic now understood why he talked with his hands. What he didn't understand was why the other kids didn't talk to Tony, or even try to include him in anything. The teachers just ignored it, treating him like a burden- like he wasn't even there.

Once Vic asked his mom, she had secretly enrolled Vic into ASL classes over the summer. He had told Tony that he was just taking music lessons. Vic didn't like lying to his friend, but he couldn't wait to see the look on his face when Vic broke out his new signing skills.

When school rolled around, the two were lucky enough to be put in the same class again. Though, when Vic left to go to the bathroom, he came back to see Tony holding a piece of wadded up paper. Vic took it from his hand, crumpling the paper. The note said 'freak' on it. Vic was ready to punch the kid who had sent the note. Nobody was allowed to be mean to his friends, that's what his mom had told him.

Tony stopped him though, putting a hand on Vic's shoulder. _It's okay, I get this a lot,_ he said to Vic.

Vic shook his head no. He was going to wait, but decided that now was a good time to let the cat out of the bag.

 _It's not okay, you're not a freak. I think you're really nice,_ he said back. Tony stared at him for a second, a tear running down his cheek. Had Vic said something wrong? His doubts were pushed away when Tony gave him a tight hug. When he pulled away, he signed _thank you_ over and over again.

Vic smiled before signing back, _you're welcome._

 

-

The third note comes in the form of a poster in fifth grade. Both of the boys are eating icecream on the steps of Vic’s house, passing back and forth cones and mingling the flavors. Vic’s brother, Mike, come outside the house holding a flyer for the talent show at school. Mike says that he’s going to play drums, and want’s Vic and Tony to play with him. See, Vic had learned how to play guitar earlier that year on a little guitar that he got for Christmas, and Tony had been playing since he was really young. Most kids didn’t know this, because they didn’t know that Tony could play guitar while being Deaf. The only thing that being Deaf did was stop Tony from hearing, which you didn’t need to play the guitar.

When Vic showed no interest, Mike pleaded. He had apparently told his classmates that his brother could sing and play guitar, and was really good at it. The other kids didn’t believe Mike, and tried to call his bluff. The talent show was a way for him to prove them wrong. He promised that he would do Vic’s chores for a month, and that Jaime, one of Mike’s friends, was playing in the talent show too. They could all play together, even Tony. Vic thought about it. No chores for a month? That seemed like a really good deal. Before he made a decision though, he wanted to make sure Tony was on board. Hey, Mike wants us to play in the talent show. _Does that sound cool with you?_

_I guess so. If you want to do it then I will too._

“We’ll do it,” said Vic to Mike. His little brother looked ecstatic. He would finally be able to show the other kids in his class that he had a cool older brother.

The talent show went well, with the four of them playing a rock song. Sure, they were a bit off key, but what else would you expect from a group of elementary students?

 

-

 

The two had passed many notes over the years of middle school, all the way up to eighth grade.

During that year, Vic noticed a change in Tony, as if he shifted away from him. It was worrying Vic a bit, to see his friend go a different way. Was Tony not wanting to be friends with him anymore? There was a worrying sensation in the pit of his stomach. Sure, Vic had made other friends over the years, but none of them could compare to the bond that Tony and Vic had made.

When he asked his mom, she said that maybe it was best to give Tony some space. If he truly cared about Tony, then let him do his own thing for a bit. She said kids had to pave their own path at some point, and maybe Tony was just trying to find his place in the world. Vic hesitantly agreed. Even with his mom’s advice, he still couldn’t shake the feeling from the pit of his stomach. Tony seemed so far away, not texting or video chatting. They hardly talked. Vic felt like he was losing his friend. If he didn’t patch things up soon, (if there was anything to patch up in the first place. Vic honestly couldn’t think of what he did wrong to push Tony away, because it had to be something that he did, right?) Then he might lose Tony forever. That’s when he got the idea of asking Tony to be his partner on their upcoming English project. Hopefully he would say yes.

 **  
** (Tony did say yes, much to Vic surprise. However, he was still very distant.)

 

-

Vic found another note while at Tony's house. A love note, for better words. It was strangely written, letters scratched down as if Tony had thought that they would wither away and die if he didn’t get them on the paper at that very moment. Rushed, with little to no planning; full of emotion that only the thoughtful Tony could create.

Vic had found the note on the floor, not really snooping, but just browsing. His friend had been acting really weirdly lately, and honestly, Vic was a bit worried. The other had been more quiet than usual, avoiding him. Vic didn’t really think it was because Tony _liked_ him. It didn’t really bother him at all because well, it was Tony. Vic hadn’t thought about relationships much, not even with other guys. This was different though, because it was his best friend. Thinking about it, Tony was very pretty. His hair was getting longer, which suited him, and he had big brown eyes with thick lashes.

Vic wasn’t hurt that his friend liked him, but the fact that he didn’t tell him. So, he hatched a plan. If Tony wasn’t going to make the first move, then he was. Vic set the letter back where he had found it, and sat back on the bed waiting for his friend to come back from getting the supplies for their project.

When Tony came back into the room, sitting the stuff down near the desk, Vic went up in front of him and placed his hand on his shoulder. Tony looked confused, before Vic placed a soft kiss to the other’s lips. Light enough that Tony could back out of it if he wanted. He didn’t though. Tony let out a little surprised gasp before deepening the kiss

Sure it was awkward, clashing teeth and inexperience -clumsy- but it was perfect. It was perfect because it was _Tony._

 

_-_

The two had started dating shortly after that, thought they didn't tell anyone.

-

Vic and Tony didn't fight like most couples, but unlike most couples, they didn't really have anything to fight about. Sure, there was the occasional argument here or there, but it was mostly over little things, like what movies to watch. Nobody was the wiser about them, not even their friends of family. The two were close before now, so it wasn't that strange to see them holding hands or cuddled up. 

Not even the other kids in school seemed to notice, until one day they caught the two kissing underneath the tree outside the school grounds. It wasn't even a big deal, just a small kiss after the lunch bell rang and they were heading back to class. Both of them were allowed to leave campus, since they were 16. They probably should have known better.

After lunch, a group of guys cornered them in the courtyard. The tallest one came up, getting in Vic's face, "Hey there fag," he said. Vic just stared at him blankly. "Saw you making out with your freak of a boyfriend." It was one thing to pick on Vic, it was another thing to say something bad about Tony. His mother said to always protect your loved ones.

"What did you say, asshole?" Vic asked, letting go of Tony's hand. He put himself between the other kid and Tony, creating some sort of wall between the two.

"You two are freaks, sick," The other kid said, pushing his hands into Vic's shoulders. His mother also told him that he wasn't allowed to start fights, but he was allowed to end them. That push was all the permission he needed to knock in this kids teeth.

-

Vic ended up getting suspended, while the other kid didn't get in trouble. He had to explain to his mom what happened. Vic thought that she would be mad at him, but she just said that she was proud of him for standing up for Tony, and had known that they had been dating for sometime.

That was also the first time since eighth grad that Tony didn't return Vic's texts.

-

Since the indecent, kids went from ignoring the pair to picking on them constantly. Vic tried to stay out of fights, with Mike picking more fights than he did. Mike said that nobody made fun of his older brother. Tony on the other hand, just looked tired. He was showing up to class less and less, and not returning Vic's texts or video chats. Vic was really worried. It wasn't until their junior year, after prom (which they didn't bother to attend) that Vic grew even more worried about Tony. The two had never really talked about sex, with the occasional hand job but nothing really past that. So, Vic decided that both of their first times should be romantic. 

Vic waited until prom, when his brother was out with his friends, and his mom and dad were on a date. He set up candles, illuminating his tiny room that he had actually bothered to clean for once. Sure, he couldn't get rose petals (they were a mess, and frankly way too expensive.) Tony was already going to come over and watch a movie tonight, so this wasn't going to seem as strange. When Vic heard the knock on the door, he went downstairs and opened it.

Tony gave him a small smile, before ducking inside of the house. He was confused though, when instead of sitting in the living room to watch a movie, Vic took his hand and lead him to his room. Vic opened the door, and led Tony inside. He was really nervous, not knowing if Tony would really like it or not, or even if Tony wanted to do this. Vic was prepared in case, with condoms and lube in his dresser drawer. 

Vic smiled at Tony, kissing him deeply. The other went along, letting Vic lead. Their making out got heavier, until Vic had Tony up against a wall, grinding down onto his hips. When Vic went to remove Tony's shirt, he noticed something was wrong. The shirt was on the floor in a pile, but Tony had stopped kissing back. Vic looked up to see that Tony was crying. Shit, he thought to himself. Vic turned back on the light.

 _Hey, hey what's wrong?_ he signed to Tony. Tony reached for his shirt, but didn't get to cover up in time before Vic caught a glimpse of his chest and torso. It was littered with bruises, some fading yellow, and some looking like they were new. Vic suddenly realized why Tony had been so distant. The lack of touching, the missed texts and dates. Vic didn't want to believe it, but the answer was glaring right at him as if shouting 'look at me, look at me!' All it took was one look into Tony's eyes to confirm his suspicions. 

Apparently, Tony's parents didn't take the fact that him and Vic were in a relationship too well.

-

Tony left, seemingly disappearing.

-

It had been three weeks, and no texts or calls. Tony didn't show up for classes, and his name disappeared from the roster. Nobody seemed to know what happened to him. That was, until Vic was sitting on his bed on a Friday. When the little yellow light blinked, signifying that he had a message. When he opened it though, his breath caught in his throat and he felt like his chest was going to burst.

_Sorry. I love you. Please don't forget about me._

Vic hurried downstairs, Mike following the boy as he ran out of the house. Oh god, he had to get to Tony. Mike came along, gripping onto the safety bar as Vic gripped the steering wheel, knuckles turning white. He was surprised he didn't get pulled over, with how fast he was going. Nobody was home at Tony's house, and Vic grabbed the spare key from under the mat that he had still remembered since his first time over here. He unlocked the door, throwing it open. He had to find Tony and quick. Time seemed to slow, as he made his way to the bathroom, where the tale tell sign of water running was. The door wasn't unlocked, luckily. If it was, then Vic would have busted it down, not caring about the bill that it would cost.

Fuck them and their door.

Tony was in the bathtub, still warm. "Call 911!" He yelled at Mike. Mike stood there, staring at Tony

"Hey, hey, baby I'm here, I'm here," Vic said, turning off the water and dragging Tony out of the water and onto the floor. "Baby, please stay here, please stay with me." He said cradling Tony to him, as if the words would suddenly wake him up. "Fucking call 911, don't just stand there!" He shouted at Mike. His brother left the room, hurrying to call an ambulance. Vic checked for a pulse, finding a weak one on Tony. Tony wasn't breathing though. Vic just wanted to curl up and block out what was happening but he couldn't do that, he couldn't abandon Tony. The sweet boy, his best friend. He thought of all the times that they had shared together, and how this wasn't right, something so beautiful was so damaged (not broken. Broken implied that Tony was shattered, which he was not. _He was not, because even in this moment, Vic could tell that Tony was strong. He was still alive after all_.)

Vic was giving Tony CPR when the medics arrived. They had to pull Vic away so they could transport him to the emergency room. Nobody questioned it when he rode to the hospital with them EMTs.

-

It wasn't until a week later that Tony finally woke up, and Vic found the actual note.

_They say suicide is like ending a book in the middle of it, but you know I have the nasty habit of not finishing what I started._

_-_

After a month and a half, Tony was finally cleared to leave the hospital and his therapy. Vic's mother didn't even bat an eye when Tony moved his stuff into their house, taking permanent residence with Vic. 

-

Shortly after Tony's move in, Tony had brought up their failed prom. Vic asked him if he was sure he was ready for this, Tony nodding, saying he _needed_ this.

-

Tony grabbed onto Vic’s back, clenching with a grip of steel. His fingers were buried into Vic’s flesh, scratching at the soft skin below them. They both were panting heavily, Vic was holding on so tight that if he let go just for one second the other would disappear and he would lose him; moving with so much care that he thought one wrong move would cause the other to disintegrate in his hands. Vic looked down at the beautiful boy, no man, before him, thinking **oh god, I almost lost you holy shit holy shit**. Tony pleaded more, please, more; nails scratching out a monata of I love you’s and please fuck me’s into his skin.  Vic was overwhelmed with this sense of love, flooding through his body shared between the two of them like a never ending heat. He wished he could capture this moment on camera, put it up on the wall. He didn’t care what other's thought. Vic came with a flash of white, flooding himself in a galaxy of stars. Tony was in his arms, breathing heavy. Tony looked up at him,and Vic realized this was as close to paradise that he could get.

The next morning, Vic found the words I love you scratched into his back. A note just for him to see.

-

The eighth note came a few years later; gold writing on creme paper. An invitation to the wedding of Vic Fuentes and Tony Perry.


End file.
